


A mess

by yoonglezipeach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M, but fu c k i t, i mean A LOT lmao, i wrote this bcoz im bored, lmao idk where is this going, lots of cusing lmao, my lame humour, the word 'bitch' and 'fucking' is used a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonglezipeach/pseuds/yoonglezipeach
Summary: almostdroppedmycroissant:anyway describe the gayalmostdroppedmycroissant:sorry im mean guy, autocorrect sucksBootifulass:arent we all gayhannie:factsbasically svt texting. Lots of mess.





	1. who do we have to kill

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> Hannie= jeonghan  
> almostdroppedmycroissant=jisoo  
> wonwon=wonwoo  
> buymeacoffee=jihoon  
> kermit=minghao  
> bootifulass=seungkwan

**(Broke ass bitches)**

**Kermit:** which one of you fuckers ate my last piece of pizza  
**Kermit:** coz a bitch is gonna die with my nunchucks

 **hannie:** dont look at me bitch  
**hannie:** it was not me

 **Bootifulass:** who wanna bet its jeonghan

 **buymeacoffee:** ^1 buck

 **wonwon:** ^half eaten toast

 **almostdroppedmycroissant :** ^my last gum somewhere in my hoodie

 **hannie:** i feel betrayed  
**hannie:** fuck fake friends where my real friends at

 **Bootifulass:** alright hoes  
**Bootifulass:** who wanna chill w me in the library and cry about exams

 **wonwon:** count me in i need to meet up w a classmate

 **Bootifulass:** bless u wonu i dont have to look like a lonely loser sitting alone

 **Kermit:** dont forget to lock the appartment won  
**Kermit:** since all of us is out  
**Kermit:** i want no fucking robber stealing shit

 **buymeacoffee:** we barely have anything in our appartment

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** can one of yall buy me a doughnut pls  
**almostdroppedmycroissant:** im stuck working at fucking forever21

 **hannie:** jokes on you i forgot my wallet

 **buymeacoffee:** where even are u

 **hannie:** wow hoonie being concerned of my exsistence

 **buymeacoffee:** ayt nvm

 **hannie:** im hurt

 **Bootifulass:** who wanna see wonu's hot ass lab parner???????  
**Bootifulass:** the guy is like sitting in front of us

 **Kermit:** bitch all of us do

 **Bootifulass:**

**wonwon:** how did u even-

 **Kermit:** THAT GUY IS IN ONE OF MY CLASSES  
**Kermit:** HES SO FUCKING ANNOYING

 **hannie:** OOF hes like the only guys who is ever so hot at our campus  
**hannie:** aside from me of fucking course  
**hannie:** and that other hot dude, fucking daddy material

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** ew

 **buymeacoffee:** whatever helps u sleep at night

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** im so lonely :(((((  
**almostdroppedmycroissant :** can one u fuckers come and keep me company pls

 **Kermit:** hah no  
**Kermit:** OH SHIERFY AFDSGACIO

 **hannie:** what the fuck

 **buymeacoffee:** did u acciddently spilled coffee on a customer or smth lmao

 **wonwon:** then how would he fucking type us u dumb bitch

 **Bootifulass:** HAH BURN

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** is2g i need new friends

 **Kermit:** okay yall open ur ear and hear me tf up

 **wonwon:** we are fucking typing  
**wonwon:** again, u dumb bitch

 **Bootifulass:** IM WHEEZINGGG  
**Bootifulass:** update: wonus bf is going to buy us snacks  
**Bootifulass:** HOW FUCKING NICE OF HIM

 **wonwon:** hes not my bf stfu ho

 **hannie:** i also need me a sugar daddy who buys me free snacks :((

 **Kermit:** liStEn tO mE i nEeD aTtEntIon

 **buymeacoffee:** dont we fucking all

 **Kermit:** OKAY SO this one dude came into the coffee shop  
**Kermit:** must i say he is so fucking BEAUTIFUL  
**Kermit:** hes in my dance class tho

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** do u even kno his name

 **Bootifulass:** he doesnt

 **hannie:** he doesnt

 **wonwon:** he doesnt

 **buymeacoffee:** he doesnt

 **Kermit:** he was wearing a sleevless shirt god i see those muscles that i could lick them

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** gross

 **wonwon:** lmao go make a move  
**wonwon:** i fucking dare u

 **Kermit:** hahahahahaahaha no  
**Kermit:** he came w this one guy in my dance class aka the captain  
**Kermit:** i wanna bet thats the guy thats jihoon is crushing on

 **Bootifulass:** GASP

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** GASPPP

 **hannie:** HOONIE? CRUSHING ON SOMEONE??

 **buymeacoffee:** i aint crushing on no one bitch

 **wonwon:** then why do i remember u asking me 'whos that one black haired guy in hao's dance class'

 **Kermit:** WHY DIDNT U ASKED ME

 **almostdroppedmycroissant :** hao u dont even interact in ur dance class  
**almostdroppedmycroissant:** u dont even kno ur god damn captain's name

 **Kermit:** good fucking point there

 **hannie:** honey why wont u interact in dance???

 **Kermit:** i actully do its just  
**Kermit:** theres this one guy who makes me rlly like RLLY fucking uncomfortable, like he would stare at me up to down like bitch ik i look good but like no

 **buymeacoffee:** do i need to kill someone

 **wonwon:** ill help u w the body

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** count me in

 **hannie:** ^

 **Bootifulass:** ^^ drop the infos we're starting the hunt tonight

 **Kermit:** YALL CLM TF DOWN NO NEED OF VIOLENCE

 **wonwon:** but u always do violence

 **Kermit:** shat tf up wonwon

 **almostdroppedmycroissant:** anyway describe the gay  
**almostdroppedmycroissant:** sorry im mean guy, autocorrect sucks

 **Bootifulass:** arent we all gay

 **hannie:** facts

 **Kermit:** so, ik hes not a student like us since he looks old as balls  
**Kermit:** okay no not that old but still older than me  
**Kermit:** maybe a coach????

 **buymeacoffee:** imma come w u next time u go to dance practice and see who tf do i need to kill

 **wonwon:** scuze me last time i asked u to come w me to the mall u denied nitch

 **almostdroppedmycroissant :** "nitch"

 **hannie:** GASP JIHOON GOIN OUT

 **Kermit:** he just wanna see the captain WINK WONK

 **Bootifulass:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **buymeacoffee:** all of u fuckers are on my death list


	2. frying cereal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **bonelesspizza:** what a wonderful morning we're having  
>  **bonelesspizza:** "sips tea from a plate"
> 
> **singledad:** u dont even drink tea  
>  **singledad:** last time u drank tea u spat in mingyus face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anotha chap wop 
> 
> singledad: seungcheol  
> canigetawaffle: jun  
> with2littersofcoke: soonyoung  
> skyscraper: mingyu  
> bonelesspizza: seokmin  
> hotlinebling: hansol  
> saveme: chan

**(broke ass bitches)**

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** did u kno that hannie is a ho

**hannie:** bitch

**bootifulass:** tell me smth new

**kermit:** lil satan is comming to my dance practice today im uwuing

**wonwon:** how tf is that 'uwuing'  
**wonwon:** he'll probs make fun of u while u trip on urself

**kermit:** uwu fuckers

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** somebody pls come w me to work  
**almostdroppedmycroissant:** i am SO fuckin desparate for friends

**wonwon:** on a condition  
**wonwon:** give me a 70% discount on that one hoodie i want

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** ayt lemme ask my manager

**hannie:** its like fucking hotter than any ass ive seen  
**hannie:** how in the motherly jesus do u live bitch

**wonwon:** suck my ass

**bootifulass:** ugh

**kermit:** who hurt u b

**bootifulass:** i have a presentation w that one hot guy  
**bootifulass:** aka dicopro guy???

**hannie:** "dicopro"  
**hannie:** wtf

**bootifulass:** and we barely did shit  
**bootifulass:** bcoz he was 'busy' with sum music shiz  
**bootifulass:** now we gon fail

**kermit:** sucks

**bootifulass:** at least he hella -cute-

**hannie:** is that a crush i see

**wonwon:** on a side note where is hoon  
**wonwon:** and why are we textin arent we living under the same fuckin roof

**kermit:** its 7 nobody moved a single limb from their bed only to pick up their phones and are we're all gonna b late for school n work

**buymeacoffee:** who tf summoned me  
**buymeacoffee:** and why its so bright

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** good morning to everyone except to lil satan

**buymeacoffee:** one of ya'll call me lil satan one more fucking time  
**buymeacoffee:** a body will be hidden in the forest tonight

**_(hannie changed buymeacoffee name to 'lil satan')_ **

**bootifulass:** oh honey he did not

**wonwon:** he fucking did

**hannie:** jobs here is done  
**hannie:** somebody bring me cereal to my room pls  
**hannie:** do not pour the milk first

**lil satan:** ur gonna be first on my list  
**lil satan:** and its gonna b red

**hannie:** imma stay tf away from u as far as fucking possible

**bootifulass:** u kno he aint fuking kidding when he said he have a list with names  
**bootifulass:** HE ACTUALLY FUCKING DOES I SAW IT

**kermit:** i wanna snatch that list now

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** say ass if u want hannie to b gone

**kermit:** ass

**wonwon:** ass

**bootifulass:** my ass

**lil satan:** ....  
**lil satan:** ass

**hannie:** fuckERS  
**hannie:** my feelings are HURT

 

\----

**(gyu stfu challenge failed)**

 

**skyscraper:** who wants to go to mcdonals w me

**canigetawaffle:** its 7 in the morning stfu

**bonelesspizza:** can u buy me 6 muffins

**with2littersofcoke:** and 10 nuggets pls

**bonelesspizza:** BRO

**with2littersofcoke:** BRO

**bonelesspizza:** BROOOO

**with2littersofcoke:** BROOOOOOO

**bonelesspizza:** WE'RE MATCHING NAMES BRO

**with2littersofcoke:** FUCK YES BRO

**canigetawaffle:** jesus christ

**saveme:** i just woke up and this is what im seeing on my phone  
**saveme:** bye fuckers im going back to sleep

**singledad:** this hurts my eyes reading these messages between seok and soon  
**singledad:** and which one of u fuckers named me singledad

**hotlinebling:** SOMEONE HELPPPP  
**hotlinebling:** THERES SMOKE IN THE FYCJIBNG KITCHEN HE LP

**canigetawaffle:** fucking jesus  
**canigetawaffle:** waiT WHAT IM COMINVG  
**canigetawaffle:** I NEED TO SAVE MY FAV SNACKS THAT I RECEIVED FROM CHINA

**skyscraper:** i fucking told ya'll  
**skycraper:** go to MCDONALS

**bonelesspizza:** what a wonderful morning we're having  
**bonelesspizza:** "sips tea from a plate"

**singledad:** u dont even drink tea  
**singledad:** last time u drank tea u spat in mingyus face

**skyscraper:** I CAME BACK HOME TO HAVE A GOOD TIME BUT THE BITCH HAD TO SPIT TEA IN MY PRETTY FACE

**saveme:** ur face aint pretty

**with2litterofcoke:** did the baby just woke up and texted that gyus face aint pretty  
**with2littersofcoke:** coz same

**skyscraper:** why am i being ATTACKED RN

**hotlinebling:** i went to check on him and he actually went back to sleep

**with2litterofcoke:** respect

**bonelesspizza:** i wish to be that unbodered

**singledad:** i went to check on hansol  
**singledad:** he fuckin tried to fried cereal  
**singledad:** f r y i n g f u c k i n g c e r e a l

**skyscraper:** did u actually took ur time space typing that shit

**hotlinebling:** ya'll i saw it on the internet  
**hotlinebling:** i thought it would fucking work

**canigetawaffle:** im mentally slapping myself  
**canigetawaffle:** i am living with dumbasses idiots

**hotlinebling:** ur a idiot urself

**canigetawaffle:** SQUARE TF UP BITCH

**singledad:** im getting a migraine fuck ya'll

**saveme:** WAIT I HAVE CLASS

**bonelesspizza:** i heard two doors being slammed  
**bonelesspizza:** jesus chan doors have feelings too

**hotlinebling:** i need help

**with2littersofcoke:** u always do

**hotlinebling:** bitch wanna fight  
**hotlinebling:** i have a presentation w a cute classmate and we barely did shit  
**hotlinebling:** bet that we're gonna fail

**skyscraper:** dissapointed but not suprised

**canigetawaffle:** alexa this is so sad play despacito

**singledad:** alexa these fuckers are so annoying pls make them stfu

**saveme:** ALEXA MY TEACHER IS GONNA WOP MY ASS FOR BEING LATE HELP ME

 

\-----

**(broke ass bitches)**

**wonwon:** i ended up helping jisoo working  
**wonwon:** i didnt ask for work and arm exercise this is bullying

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** IM BUYING U A NEW HOODIE U UNGRATEFUL BITCH

**wonwon:** do i get paid

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** i didnt even asked u to help me  
**almostdroppedmycroissant:** u started folding clothes bcoz it looked messy

**hannie:** HAH  
**hannie:** meanwhile i dont have work nor class rn so im slepping  
**hannie:** fuck ya'll

**kermit:** HOES

**bootifulass:** u called?

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** call me a hoe ur gonna get a dictionnary thrown at ur fucking face

**kermit:** okay so lil satan forgot his phone back at the appart  
**kermit:** and we're walking to my dance practice

**wonwon:** fucking update us  
**wonwon:** i wanna kno who tf is his crush

**hannie:** spill the TEA

**bootifulass:** btw ya'll give me sum luck my presentation is like in any mins  
**bootifulass:** and "hansol" aka the cute guy is sitting next to me UWU  
**bootifulass:** he's telling me to try 'improvise' bitch im gonna ace this shit dw babe

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** good luck dont fuck this up

**wonwon:** ^^^

**hannie:** i would say pls fuck it up but good luck b

**kermit:** hoon and i are saying good luck~~  
**kermit:** also he say and i quote 'if he fucks it up im gonna so fucking dissapointed'

**bootifulass** : i feel so loved  
**bootifulass:** anyway bye fuckers i'll read the mssges later

**kermit:** we have arrived at the practice  
**kermit:** now time to use my hawk eyes to finds us our mans

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** forgot that ya'll are going out

**hannie:** hao i need infos of ur mans  
**hannie:** are they hot?  
**hannie:** are they daddy materials???

**wonwon:** gross

**hannie:** u stfu  
**hannie:** ur drolling over ur lab parner

**wonwon:** IM NOT

**almostdroppedmycroissant:** WONU STOP TEXTING TWO CUSTOMER ARE HERE  
**almostdroppedmycroissant:** AND WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE WORKING

**wonwon:** i never aggred to WORK OR HELP YOU

**hannie:** everybody is leaving  
**hannie:** kermit ur the only one here  
**hannie:** u better not fucking leave me alone

**kermit:** bye bitch its my time to socialize with my man

**hannie:** what is this disrecspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!


	3. is jisoo okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **wonwon:** josh looks like if explode a cherry w a tomato together  
>  **wonwon:** oh  
>  **wonwon:** oops i think he broke him
> 
> **bootifulass:** brOKE?
> 
> **hannie:** he meant jisoo is malfunctioning and meaning hes not movning  
>  **hannie:** won pls help him
> 
> **wonwon:** why me
> 
> **kermit:** ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so (clasp hands together) this chapter is vrry shitty and a lil' of narration at the end. y-yay?

**(mingyu stfu challenge failed)**

**canigetawaffle:** FUCKERS  
**canigetawaffle:** I JUST MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND SOON TO BE MY HUSBAND  
**canigetawaffle:** JESUS WHY DID I NEVER NOTICED HIM HERE

**skycraper:** what

**with2littersofcoke:** a guy called minghu or minghao came to asked him if he had any water bottles  
**with2littersofcoke:** and i kid u fucking not jun almost busted a nut

**skycraper:** first of fucking all what the fuck jun  
**skycraper:** second, that hao guy is in my calculus class

**canigetawaffle:** DROP HIS NUMBER PLS

**skycraper:** hah no he hates me :D  
**skycraper:** i annoy him and he looks like he wants to slice me in bits

**canigetawaffle:** i would love that

**saveme:** ew gross

**with2littersofcoke:** and where are u child  
**with2littersofcoke:** ur supposed to come todays practice :(((((((((((

**saveme:** i was dragged by seokmin and mingyu to forever21  
**saveme:** now they're spying on the two workers im scaRED

**bonelesspizza:** we're not

**skycrapper:** we're not  
**skycrapper:** actually one of them is my lab partner so bitch

**saveme:** ITS STILL CREPPY

**canigetawaffle:** someone help this child

**bonelesspizza:** if i make a move on that cute worker  
**bonelesspizza:** can one of ya'll buy me a gift

**skycraper:** my gift would b spitting of ur face bitch

**bonelesspizza:** where is cheol

**with2littersofcoke:** my friend told me his phone got confiscated by the teacher LMAO dumbass

**singledad:** tf u called me

**with2littersofcoke:** GOTTA BLAST BYE

**skycraper:** so long losers its my time to shine

**bonelesspizza:** i am fucking next to u  
**bonelesspizza:** chan go outside and buy food ill give u money

**saveme:** i dont even kno what yall are gonna doing but free food so fuck yes

**with2littersofcoke:** jun do u kno that one short guy next to that hao guy

**canigetawaffle:** the shorty blonde?  
**canigetawaffle:** that lil bitch scares tf outta me  
**canigetawaffle:** hes been glaring at me for a minute

**with2littersifcoke:** b-but hes fucking cute

\--

** (broke ass bitches) **

**kermit:** ayo  
**kermit:** i think hoon is scaring his crush

**hannie:** who is hE biTCH  
**hannie:** I WANNA KNO WHOS HIS CRUSH

**kermit:** idK  
**Kermit:** but i kno my mans name  
**Kermit:** wen junhUI  
**kermit:** damn wen minghao sounds heLLA good

**hannie:** oh my god

**bootifulass:** mess me with that gay shit

**kermit:** ur gay

**bootifulass:** a point was taken

**wonwon:** yall  
**wonwon:** my lab parner and his friend are here?  
**wonwon:** and theyre kinda hidding from us  
**wonwon:** we dont look that scary

**hannie:** what tf why

**wonwon:** idk

**hannie:** jesus christ what is happening

**bootifulass:** i wish i would kno what is happening

**wonwon:** oh  
**wonwon:** OH fuCK

**kermit:** ???

**wonwon:** fuckers im laughing my ass off

**hannie:** how can u say that so calmly won

**wonwon:** kay so  
**wonwon:** my parners friend walked to josh  
**wonwon:** and he tapped on his shoulders  
**wonwon:** i was about to square tf up but then he said  
**wonwon:** "are you google? bcoz ur everything im looking for"  
**wonwon:** i am wheeZING

**hannie:** what the FUCKK

**bootifulass:** GASPP SMOOTHHH

**kermit:** HAH LMAO WHAT HAPPENED NEXT  
**kermit:** hoons like "jesus why tf did that guy asked him out w the lamess pickup line i would punch if someone said that to me"

**bootifulass:** except for his crush winK WONK

**kermit:** ur dead  
**kermit:** -jihoon

**wonwon:** josh looks like if explode a cherry w a tomato together  
**wonwon:** oh  
**wonwon:** oops i think he broke him

**bootifulass:** brOKE?

**hannie:** he meant jisoo is malfunctioning and meaning hes not movning  
**hannie:** won pls help him

**wonwon:** why me

**kermit:** ....

**wonwon:** oh  
**wonwon:** gotchu

**bootifulass:** im wheezing  
**bootifulass:** OHDNXJ

**hannie:** what the fuck yo

**bootifulass:** google how to i make one of my classmate my boyfriend UWUUUUUUU

**kermit:** pls dont ever say what the fuck yo  
**kermit:** this is jihoon btw

**bootifulass:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :DDD

**hannie:** HOONIE HOW R UUUU

**kermit:** k bye bitch

\--

"i think my friend is..broken?" wonwon said slowly attempting to move jisoo, but hes not showing any..emotions, yup we broke him. google what the fuCK.

"IM SO SORRY I DIDNT KNEW A SHITTY PICKUP LINE COULD ACTUALLY BREAK A PERSON" pick up line guy almost cried holding onto mingyu,

"what the fuck seokmin" mingyu whispered then looking at wonwoo.

'fuck why is won so cute why did i never noticed??!' mingyu thought to himself 'im gonna die please be my boyfriend'

Wonwon observed the two guys bickering with each other. He's not very good with people so he's kinda awkward right fucking now.

"im so sorry wonwoo, this fucking guy right here cant keep his jokes to himself " migyu said while punching his friend's arm.

"ow bitch"

"we're gonna just-" he grabbed jisoo arm "go..."

"WAIT" pick up line gu-seokmin suddenly said, thank god no one is in the store or the manager. Jisoo would be so dead right now.

"can i make it up for you guys please?" 'seokmin' as he presumed his name was, stopped them,

Jesus jisoo needs to snap the fuck out, wonwon suddenly have an idea.

"Josh, minghao is gonna use his nunchucks on seungkwa-"

"WHAT FU- WHERE" huh, that was easy.

Jisoo then sees 'seokmin' "o-oh hi there, how are you this fine beautiful day?" he leaned onto a table with his arms out,

mingyu is so confused like a puppy as wonwoo liked to described him "what the fuck is going on here"

wonwoo shugged "i mean, i have no fucking idea but this is interesting..wait do they know each other?"

"um? probably..?" mingyu looked at wonwoo again 'fuck do you want to write our names on our wedding papers???'

"so i kinda broke you with my lame pick up line and just to say sorry can i please treat you to a coffee please?"

Jisoo was kinda taken back at that, well first of fucking all. This guy who he just met is so beautiful (damn a model yes) and second he doesnt know his name but still, he's so beauTIFUL.

"c-coffee? um sure? but i dont know your name?" is this an awkward situation right now? probably.

"oh fuck, i mean, sorry the name's" he then turned to mingyu whispering 'dude the confetties'. Wonwon looked at them dumbfound but them mingyu took something out of his bag and threw some confetties. Wonwoo almost got a heart attack.

"the name's lee seokmin and i wish to treat you to a coffee pretty boy"

"oh, did we broke him again?"

" oh my fucking god"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof svt comeback was so good i cried. So tbh i have no idea where this fic is going thats why this chapter was shitty lmao. anyho thank u for reading this mess.


	4. some dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **with2littersofcoke:** I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER  
>  **with2littersofcoke:** ARE YA'LL PROUD
> 
> **hotlinebling:** who wanna bet he gave his number while saying 'call me soon'
> 
> **saveme:** me
> 
> **singledad:** crin ge
> 
> **skyscraper:** dissapointed but not suprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chap was kinda shit but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Soonyoung kept starring at the cute, short, again cute blonde boy talking to minghao? Junhui was busy checking on the music with some other members so they can start practice. 'Well, if Junhui won't tell me who the fuck he is, i have to do it myself' he thought to himself.

He walked over to said boy and smiled at him "oh hey! i don't think i've seen you around here, i'm soonyoung. Captain of the dance team" he took another look at him and his face was a slight color of pink and red.

"j-jihoon" he stuttured a bit but soonyoung thought it was adorable.

His friend minghao giggled and pushed him forward "I have to fill up my water bottle, i'll be right back"

It was a bit awkward since they just met but he still tried to hold on a decent conversation with him.

"soo..jihoon, do have an interest for dancing?"

"ah, no-well i used to dance but stopped. I just came here today to check on my friend" he started to fumble with the hem of his shirt,

"you can come visit anytime you like"

"thank you, soonyoung right?"

"and you can call me soon" he winked and did finger guns.

Jihoon stood there, not knowing how or what to react and soonyoung laughed. He took a paper with a pen out of his pockets, wrote something and hand it out to Jihoon.

"here's my number, and i think you're really cute. So, call me soon" He smirked and walked away.

Jihoon, again, stood there. (unlike jisoo he's still functioning) Then Minghao jogged over "hey the fuck i missed?"

 

\--- {like after dance practice}---

** (gyu stfu failed) **

**with2littersofcoke:** g-GUYS

**skyscraper:** can u not stutter while texting  
**skycraper:** btw i got the most hilarious story to tell

**bonelesspizza:** //SIGHS//

**with2littersofcoke:** bitch im telling mine first fuk off  
**with2littersofcoke:** ya'll kno the cute blonde twink

**canigetawaffle:** why are u calling him /twink/

**with2littlersofcoke:** YOU FUCKING KNO WHO HE WAS THO  
**with2littersofcoke:** fuckin betrayer

**hotlinebling:** "top ten anime bretrayal"

**canigetawaffle:** YOUR BITCH ASS NEVER ASKED

**saveme:** twinkle twinkle little..star??

**singledad:** no not that kind of twink chan

**skyscraper:** can u hurry up and tell

**with2littersofcoke:** I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER  
**with2littersofcoke:** ARE YA'LL PROUD

**hotlinebling:** who wanna bet he gave his number while saying 'call me soon'

**saveme:** me

**singledad:** crin ge

**skyscraper:** dissapointed but not suprised

**canigetawaffle:** what a LAME ass pun

**with2littersofcoke:** sToP bUlLyiNg mE fUcKerS

**bonelesspizza:** SpeAkInG Of pUns aNd BaD joKeS

**singledad:** ya'll really taking your sweet ass time typing that shit

**bonelesspizza:** i got myself a date by telling a lame ass joke

**skyscraper:** oh the poor guy was so shocked he almost fainted JESUS

**canigetawaffle:** and how the fu-

**saveme:** //sighs//

**singledad:** i did not raised a bunch of people asking out their love ones with a PUN

**with2littersofcoke:** at least me and seok got a date

**hotlinebling:** did he even texted you yet

**with2littersofcoke:** you got me there

**singledad:** pathetic

\---

**(broke ass bitches)**

**wonwon:** u gays  
**wonwon:** josh got a motherfuckin date this week im wheexing

**bootifulass:** 'wheexing'

**hannie:** HE HWAHY  
**hannie:** HOW DID I NOT KNO ABOUT THS

**wonwon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**wonwon:** guess im more speacial than any of u fucks

**droppedmycroissant:** story short this awfully handsome son of a gun tried to /ask/ me out with a pun  
**droppedmycroissant:** i mean, didnt knew who he was but damn

**kermit:** DAMNNN  
**kermit:** also fuckERS, jihoon here  
**kermit:** got a number from his /cough/ crush /COUGH/

**wonwon:** jezz u coughing real hard there u need a throat killer

**bootifulass:** HE HWAHY

**hannie:** bitch dont copy what i said  
**hannie:** anyway  
**hannie:** WHAT

**lilsatan:** f uk o f f

**bootifulass:** get that dick boi  
**bootifulass:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**lilsatan:** i didnt even texted him yet

**droppedmycroissant:** u should  
**droppedmycroissant:** he will prob think //nani why tf have he not texted me yet//

**kermit:** n a n i b i t c h

**hannie:** nani the fuck

**bootifulass:** n a n i

**wonwon:** and i though i was the only weeb here  
**wonwon:** tsk

**lilsatan:** well shit you //might// be right

 

\---

**(lmao is this my love?)**

**leejihoon:** this soonyoung?

**kwonsoonyoung:** hey cutie ;)

**leejihoon:** i- um am i supposed to flirt back

**kwonsooyoung:** well~ a date would do a lot of flirting

**leejihoon:** did u kno who i am first of fuckin all

**kwonsoonyoung:** hah um  
**kwonsoonyoung:** i just sawyoutodayandthoughyouwerehellaadorableandwanttoaskyouout  
**kwonsoonyoung:** but youseemedawkward and ididntwanttoforceyouoranythingyaknow

**leejihoon:** oh  
**leejihoon:** well i sorta have this //crush// on you  
**leejihoon:** but you didnt heard shit from me  
**leejihoon:** also a datewouldbenice

**kwonsoonyoung:** g-gasp

**leejihoon:** do u always stutter by text

**kwonsoonyoung:** i, kwon sooyoung, would like to ask you out um-lee jihoon. On a date

**leejihoon:** am i supposed to make this funny (pls author do smth funny)  
**leejihoon:** um and i will accept it?

**_(kwonsoonyoung changed leejihoon to cutehoon)_ **

**kwonsoonyoung:** :D

**cutehoon:** .....

_**(cutehoon changed kwonsoonyoung to callmesoon)** _

**callmesoon:** why u gotta bully me

**cutehoon:** pick me up tmr at my place  
**cutehoon:** ......  
**cutehoon:** <3

**callmesoon:** gasp u looked like u wanted to kill a bitch but ur so cute  
**callmesoon:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. a reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kwonsoonyoung:** alright ya'll calm do-
> 
>  **jeonwonwoo:** what is this
> 
>  **wenjunhui:** OH LOOK ITS WONWOO  
>  **wenjunhui:** HOW YOU'RE DOING BUDDY
> 
>  **jeonwonwoo:** can some1 kick this bitch out
> 
>  **kimmingyu:** hi won! :D
> 
>  **jeonwonwoo:** hi gyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is gon b a mess and next chap too since everybody in the same gc ;)

**(gyu stfu challenge failed)**

**bonelesspizza:** NOW WHO TF CHANGED THE SALT AND THE SUGAR JAR THINGY  
**bonelesspizza:** I NEARLY FUCKING DIED WHILE EATING MY SALTY ASS PANCAKES

 **saveme:** LMAO

 **singledad:** hope you didnt cause a fire  
**singledad:** like someone eLSE

 **hotlinebling:** it was ONE TIME SHUT UP

 **canigetawaffle:** why do i seeseokmin screaming angrily at his plate of pancakes first thing in the morning  
**canigetawaffle:** THE FUCKER ALMOST THREW A PLATE AT ME FOR LAUGHING

 **bonelesspizza:** ive never have a hate towards pancakes so much

 **hotlinebling:** hes now having a crisis of salty ass pancakes im so fucking done

 **skycraper:** maybe ask ME TO COOK?  
**skycraper:** oh wait no im still not forgiving that time you spat in my PRETTY FACE

 **saveme:** still NOT PRETTY

 **canigetawaffle:** can someone wake soonyoung up hes gonna be late picking up his //date//

 **singledad:** HE GOT A WAHT

 **hotlinebling:** KWON SOONYOUNG GOT A MOTHERFUCKIN DATE???

 **with2littersofcoke:** fuck yea i do  
**with2littersofcoke:** fuck yo single asses

 **bonelesspizza:** haH guess whos not gonna b single for long

 **singledad:** my uncle

 

\---

** (broke ass bitches) **

**droppedmycroissant:** should i got for black ripped jeans or moms jeans

 **hannie:** hm  
**hannie:** which one the ugliest  
**hannie:** and wear that one

 **kermit:** LMAOH

 **bootifulass:** this is a coffee date not a meeting with his whole entire familly

 **droppedmycroissant:** i-  
**droppedmycroissant:** barely know him

 **wonwon:** put on ur location in case hes not gonna slice ur troat and kill ya

 **droppedmycroissant:** bitch that aint helPING

 **kermit:** what if hes plotting on a crime murder

 **hannie:** first of fucking all  
**hannie:** whom tf is he

 **wonwon:** that guy is my lab partner friend

 **bootifulass:** bitch you know he have a name  
**bootifulass:** we want a name

 **kermit:** come to think of it ur 'lab parner' is my enemy  
**kermit:** his name is mingyu by the fucking way

 **droppedmycroissant:** came here to have a good time i feel attacked for my coffee date  
**droppedmycroissant:** arent u still drooling over that one dude

 **kermit:** u talking bout wen junhui  
**kermit:** bitch hes beautiful

 **wonwon:** jihoon i see ur here  
**wonwon:** speak tf up ik ya have something to say

 **lilsatan:** what  
**lilsatan:** do you  
**lilsatan:** do

 **hannie:** hoon ur scaring me

 **kermit:** a-are u okey

 **bootifulass:** speak your bitch ass up

 **droppedmycroissant:** he snapped

 **wonwon:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

 **lilsatan:** i need help

 **kermit:** for?

 **droppedmycroissant:** for?

 **hannie:** for?

 **wonwon:** for?

 **bootifulass:** whacha need help for

 **lilsatan:** ikindahaveadatetoo?  
**lilsatan:** andidkwhattowear

 **kermit:** you got a what now

 **hannie:** why does jihoon and jisoo get to have cute dates with cute guys and not ME

 **droppedmycroissant:** cuz u suck

 **wonwon:** OOF

 **bootifulass:** we saw that comming

 **lilsatan:** yall helping or im just going with my pyjamas and gucci slippers

 **wonwon:** "fake" gucci slippers

 **lilsatan:** stop attacking me

 

\----  
(seoksoo date)

Jisoo ended up wearing a t-shirt tucked in his black jeans because 'someone' wanted him to show his ass more. (it was jeonghan btw). He looked at his phone to check if he had went to the right directions and the right bus. And finally he arrived at the place.

The shop was kinda big, he stepped in and looked around. No sign of seokmin, he'll probably come later since jisoo did came a little early. He took a seat next to the window. It wasn't really packed since it was morning on a weekday. He's glad he didn't have any morning classes because seokmin told him he had afternoon classes.

Come to think of it.

'i just accepted on a date. With a cute guy that i have probably never met and just met because of his pick up line. Who could be a serial killer, but he can't be a killer with that kind of face though. BUT STILL, okay so-' his toughts were then cut off when he saw seokmin walking in and waved at him, which he waved back.

He looked handsome, he wore a leather jacket? along with some black jeans. Even thoughit it was hot as balls, he still manage to look so good.

"hey" he sat in front of him,

he smiled "hi"

"thanks for comming, i thought you were so weired out of me and wouldn't come"

"even though i never met you, you seemed to be a nice and cool guy. Plus you're my friend's friend so why not being all friends?"

seokmin laughed and jisoo though his laugh was cute "what do you want to eat or drinK? i'll pay"

'oh? free food? for my broke ass? fuck yes?'

"oh? really? thank you!"

seokmin took a menu "well i did kinda cause a small rukus at your workspace so..treating you to a free bruch was the best i could do"

Jisoo really wanted to order the whole menu but fuck, he didnt want to make the guy's wallet cry. So he ordered a cappuccino along with with some pancakes.

"fuc fact, this morning i tried making panckes and it ended up being so..salty"

"how did your pancakes ending being salty?"

"one of my dumbass friend switched the salt and sugar jar. And the prank landed on me. I've never felt so betrayed"

Jisoo giggled "reminded me of my friend remember wonwoo? the guy with glasses last time" seokmin nodded "he didnt know how to use a washing machine. So he asked another friend, seungkwan. And i dont know what he did, probably put too much soap? the next thing you know, whole room was filled with those bubles"

"that must been fun to clean"

"seungkwan hid in his room the whole day, i had to drag him out of his room to bring him to class"

They talked about an hour and after jisoo finished his drink they decided to go out. Seokmin offered him a ride on his motorcycle.

"woah i've never rid on that before" jisoo observed seokmin taking out two helmets and handed one to him.

Seokmin got on the bike "well this is gonna be a fun first timers for you" he offered his hand to jisoo which he held it and followed him on it.

"where are we going?" jisoo asked as he puts on his helmets properly,

"hmm how about the movies? there's this new horror movie"

"sure, let's go." seokmin started the engin "Um where should i put my hands?"

"around my waist?" smooth seokmin, smooth.

Jisoo wrapped around seokmin waist, he didn't fell really shy since, he actually liked the guy.

The bike started moving, first slow then the speed increased. Jisoo thought it was such a fun day today. He liked seokmin. And so did seokmin.

\---

Jihoon waited outside his appartment, wonwoo forced him to wait outside and not inside beacause he had too be nice to his boyfriend. "his not my boyfriend shut the fuck up you lab parner thirsting ass"

-

**(broke ass bitches)**

**_(lilsatan changed wonwon to labpartnerthirster)_ **

**lilsatan:** ur welcome

 **bootifulass:** he snaPPED

 **hannie:** the accuracy

 **kermit:** but wheres the LIE

 **labparnerthirster:** i hate all of u

 **kermit:** anyway lil satan arent u supposed to be somewhere??

 **lilsantan:** he aint here yet  
**lilsatan:** nvm i see a car  
**lilstan:** why is HE WAVING SO MUCH THIS IS EMBARASSING  
**lilsatan:** THERES PPL EVERYWHERE

 **kermit:** gdi i shoulda came downstairs and stalk u

 **labparnerthirster:** thats not creepy at all

 **hannie:** //sigh//

 **bootifulass:** just go to your MAN

 **kermit:** at least jisoo is having the time of his life

-

Jihoo quicky entered the car quickly and softly punched on soonyoung's arm. "thats for embarassing me"

Soonyoung starting to move out of the parking "aw come on, at least you have a handsome chauffer driving you, also put on your seatbelts"

"bla bla bla where are we going?"

"how about the amusement park?"

"we should have lunch first"

"then lunch it is! Mcdonals here we come!" he said happily as he looked over jihoon who is smilling.

"eyes ont the road kwon!"

When they arrived at the said place. They ordered and waited their food. Soonyoung almost spilled his coke while filling it because he was too busy talking to jihoon about how he once saved junhui from a squirrel.

"i never thought a squirrel could be become so dangerous jesus" jihoon said as he ate one of the chicken nuggets.

"hmm, also you're friends with minghao, wonwoo and seungkwan right?"

jihoon raised an eyebrow "yep, you know them?"

"i know wonwoo he's mingyu's friend. But my friends are lowkey whipped for your friends"

"I see..wanna bet if mingyu and wonwoo are gonna be ending up together?"

"bet, also give your phone a sec"

Jihoon didn't really question it and handed his phone,

\--

**_leejihoon created the groupchat_ **  
**_leejihoon named the groupchat (family friendly reunion)_ **

_**(leejihoon added choiseungcheol, yoonjeonghan, hongjisoo, wenjunhui, kwonsooyoung, jeonwonwoo, kimmingyu, leeseokmin, xuminghao, booseungkwan, chwehansol and leechan to the chat)** _

**(familly friendly reunion)**

**choiseungcheol:** what is this

 **yoonjeonghan:** what is this

 **choiseungcheol:** who r u

 **yoonjeonghan:** who are you

 **choiseungcheol:** stop copying me

 **yoonjeonghan:** stop copying me biTCH

 **xuminghao:** lmao han snapped

 **kimmingyu:** oh look its that one bitch in my class

 **xuminghao:** SCUSE ME WHY IS THIS FUCKER HERE  
**xuminghao:** i reFUSE TO TALK WITH HIM

 **kimmingyu:** too fking bad

 **booseungkwan:** @jihoon what is this

 **leejihoon:** lmao i wasnt the one who created this

 **kwonsoonyoung:** alright ya'll calm do-

 **jeonwonwoo:** what is this

 **wenjunhui:** OH LOOK ITS WONWOO  
**wenjunhui:** HOW YOU'RE DOING BUDDY

 **jeonwonwoo:** can some1 kick this bitch out

 **kimmingyu:** hi won! :D

 **jeonwonwoo:** hi gyu

 **hongjisoo:** i see flirting

 **chwehansol:** gmorning and woke up to this lovely day

 **booseungkwan:** hi hansol

 **chwehansol:** sup kwan

 **choiseungcheol:** can ya'll calm tf dOWN

 **yoonjeonghan:** idk who u r and u might be an old ass man now YOU calm tf down

 **choiseungcheol:** i feel so attacked rn

 **leeseokmin:** BOO SEUGKWAN

 **booseugkwan:** LEE SEOKMIN

 **leechan:** my head hurts ffrom this

 **kwonsoonyoung:** listen up u fuckers  
**kwonsoonyoung:** shit wrong phone

 **leejihoon:** i didnt created this soonyoung did

 **kwonsoonyoung:** ALRIGHT SO  
**kwonsoonyoung:** idk i created this for fun

 **leechan:** u suck

 **yoonjeonghan:** LMAO i like him

 **booseungkwan: i** dk if should b happy to b here

 **hongjisoo:** idk half of these people

 **chwehansol:** ^mood rn

 **xuminghao:** with this bitch @kimmingyu

 **kimmingyu:** SCUSE ME

 **wenjunhui:** also hi ur minghao right ;)

 **xuminghao:** oh shit fuk hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	6. whatta mess (not suprised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **choiseungcheol:** someone named juhon is missing
> 
>  **kimmingyu:** 'juhon'
> 
>  **xuminghao:** 'juhon'
> 
>  **jeonwonwoo:** 'juhon'
> 
>  **wenjunhui:** 'JUHON' im crYING
> 
>  **leejihoon:** did this bitch just butchered my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI srry for not updating! (i was 'busy' lmao) butt here ya go, also idk if i should keep the old nicknames? or make new ones? lmk lmao

**(family fun reunion)**

**yoonjeonghan:** okAY  
**yoonjeonghan:** one of ya'll could be a secret agent and im backing my aSS OUT

 **choiseungcheol:** i trust no one

 **yoonjeonghan:** shut up old man

 **choiseungcheol:** STOP ATTACKING ME

 **youjeonghan:** YOU AINT DENYING IT

 **choiseungcheol:** GOOD POINT

 **kwonsoonyoung:** WHAT TF IS GOING ON

 **booseungkwan:** YALL STOP USING CAPS ITS HURTING MY EYES

 **xuminghao:** i need a full backstory of each one of you  
**xuminghao:** gotta know if none of ya'll is secretly a fbi

 **jeonwonwoo:** im your friend

 **xuminghao:** shit i forgot

 **kimmingyu:** //i forgot//

 **xuminghao:** SQUARE ME TF UP BITVCH

 **chwehansol:** "bitvch"

 **kimmingyu:** WANNA FIGHT ME LIVE BITCH

 **xuminghao:** YOU BET BITCH

 **booseungkwan:** FUCKERS AGAIN WITH THE CAPS

 **wenjunhui:** um  
**wenjunhui:** does someone know how to get a cat out of a tree??

 **hongjisoo:** now how did u get into that situation

 **wenjunhui:** IDK  
**wenjunhui:** i just walked outside and this cat in on the tree  
**wenjunhui:** I WANNA HELP OKAY

 **leechan:** lmao good job

 **leeseokmin:** JUN HERE IS TRYNA BE A GOOD HUMAN IM PROUD

 **wenjunhui:** u saying as if im a terrible human being

 **xuminghao:** //WHEEZEEE//

 **kimmingyu:** i did the dishes and lundry  
**kimmingyu:** why is no one congratulating me

 **jeonwonwoo:** im proud of u

 **kimmingyu:** AWW

 **yoonjeonghan:** i see u being whipped

 **jeonwonwoo:** fuck o f f

 **wenjunhui:** HE AINT DENYING IT  
**wenjunhui:** WON  
**wenjunhui:** BUDDY BOI

 **booseungkwan:** bitch i lost it at the 'buddy boi'

 **jeonwonwoo:** im leaVING

 **kwonsoonyoung:** this is a mess

 **leechan:** ur a mess

 **yoonjeonghan:** i choCKED

 **kwonsoonyoung:** is2g

 **chwehansol:** are we forgetting someone

 **choiseungcheol:** let me count

 **hongjisoo:** smh how do u 'count'

 **leeseokmin:** by looking whos online

 **wenjunhui:** smAERT

 **xuminghao:** u okay

 **kimmingyu:** he meant smart

 **xuminghao:** no one asked

 **chwehansol:** OOF

 **choiseungcheol:** someone named juhon is missing

 **kimmingyu:** 'juhon'

 **xuminghao:** 'juhon'

 **jeonwonwoo:** 'juhon'

 **wenjunhui:** 'JUHON' im crYING

 **leejihoon:** did this bitch just butchered my name

 **leeseokmin:** HE RISED FROM THE DEAD

 **kwonsoonyoung:** JIHOON MY LOVE

 **leejihoon:** hi

 **leeseokmin:** OH WORM????

 **yoonjeonghan:** HOLD TF UP BITCH DID I READ IT RIGHT 'LOVE?'

 **kimmingyu:** THIS BITCH IS DATIN BEFORE ME??

 **wenjunhui:** WAIT FUCKING WHAT

 **booseungkwan:** PARDON MY FRENCH, WHAT

 **xuminghao:** let me mOVE MY BANGS TO READ THAT AGAIN

 **leechan:** facts

 **choiseungcheol:** jesus christ

 **chwehansol:** ya'll goin wild

 **hongjisoo:** my eyes hurts tf

 **jeonwonwoo:** came back from bathroom tf i missed  
**jeonwonwoo:** oh what the fuk

 **kwonsoonyoung:** anyWAY  
**kwonsoonyoung:** can we each send a pic of us  
**kwonsoonyoung:** i wanna see what some ya'll look like

 **leeseokmin:** BITCH DONT CHANGE THE TOPIC

 **kwonsooyoung:** WHATCHA WANT ME TO DO

 **yoonjeonghan:** I WANNA KNOW ON HOW TF DID HOONIE GOT A BF THAT I DONT EVEN KNOW

 **booseungkwan:** EXACLY

 **leejihoon:** want a whole movie while u at it bitch?

 **choiseungcheol:** i mean fuck yes?

 **wenjunhui:** i was about to barge into soonyoung's room but he's out gdi

 **xuminghao:** aw man that would been so funny

 **wenjunhui:** ur funny  
**wenjunhui:** what

 **xuminghao:** what

 **chwehansol:** ya'll fuckin

 **booseungkwan:** SPILL THE TEA

 **kimmingyu:** ^^^^

 **leejihoon:** i told him i like him and he liked me back  
**leejihoon:** end of story fuckers

 **kwonsooyoung:** aw lov u too

 **wenjunhui:** THATS IT?

 **leejihoon:** WDYM 'THATS IT'  
**leejihoon:** YALL WANT HIM TO THROW CONFETTIES EVERYWHERE?

 **hongjisoo:** how tf did u think seokmin ask me out

 **leeseokmin:** what do ya'll think how i asked jisoo out

 **xuminghao:** YALL DATINFJ

 **chwehansol:** yall fuckin

 **leechan:** better love story than twilight

 **kimmingyu:** anywAY  
**kimmingyu:** can i see ur faces now

 **wenjunhui:** u know how i look like

 **kimmingyu:** not talking about ur ugly ass

 **kwonsoonyoung:** LMAO BURN BITCH

 **leechan:** who the oldest here  
**leechan:** i wanna rely on him

 **choiseungcheol:** that would still be me

 **leechan:** gdi

 **leeseokmin:** LMAO

 **choiseungcheol:** WDYM BY 'GDI'

 **yoonjeonghan:** SEE I TOLD YALL 'OLD MAN'

 **choiseungcheol:** I THOUGHT WE'RE OVER WITH THAT TOPIC

 **booseungkwan:** //WHEEZEE//

 **jeonwonwoo:** ya'll dropping pics or

 **kimmingyu:** IM GOING FIRST COZ IM THE BEST

 **wenjunhui:** yea and im the king of the world

 **kimmingyu:** bitch can u nOT  
**kimmingyu:**

 **xuminghao:** why do u looking uncomfortable

 **kimmingyu:** IM NOT

 **wenjunhui:** those headphones looks hella small

 **chwehansol:** ikr

 **kimmingyu:** ALEXA CAN THESE FUCKERS STOP BULLYING ME

\---

**(broke ass bitches)**

**labparnerthirster:** i brEATHED  
**labparnerthirster:** IM OKAY  
**labparnerthirster:** ACTUALLY NO  
**labparnerthirster:** HE LOOK SO GOOD??

 **bootifulass:** lmao he whIPPED

 **droppedmycroissant:** u good

 **kermit:** ;,AOSN

 **hannie:** nope

 **lilsatan:** this is gonna be a long day on social medias

\---

**(familly fun reunion)**

**booseungkwan:** ur turn wonwon

 **jeonwonwoo:** why me

 **booseungkwan:** because i said SO

 **leeseokmin:** LMAO

 **hongjisoo:** update: they doing rock paper scissors

 **chwehansol:** damn this intense

 **leejihoon:** update: wonwoo lost

 **chwehansol:** nvm

 **wenjunhui:** GOOD JOB WONU

 **jeonwonwoo:** bitch stfu i barely take any fucking pics anyways

 

\---

**(gyu stfu challenge failed)**

**skyscraper:** im ready

 **saveme:** im timing this shit

 

\---

**(familly fun reunion)**

**jeonwonwoo:** cant find any good ones i just got this whixh was took by josh  
**jeonwonwoo:**

 **xuminghao:** i gotchu fam  
**xuminghao:**

**hongjisoo:** LMAO MINGHAO WAS SO PREPARED

 **yoonjeonhan:** hes always prepared hun

 **leejihoon:** he got a folder full of his pics and even ours

 **choiseungcheol:** not creepy at all

 **jeonwonwoo:** bitch where tf did you-

 **wenjunhui:** u look like you've just gotten out of bed

 **jeonwonwoo:** BITCH

 

\---

**(gyu stfu challenge failed)**

**skscraper:** YALL IM NOT OKAY

 **saveme:** anddddd there we go

 **singledad:** not suprised

 **hotlinebling:** WEVE BEEN KNEW

 **bonelesspizza:** can u not stare so intensely at ur screen  
**bonelesspizza:** its scarying me

 **canigetawaffle:** HE TRYNA SHOVE ME OUTTA MY DESK TO GO TO THE PRINTER

 **with2litterofcoke:** BITCH U GOOD?

**canigetawaffle:**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the "pictures" n nicknames are gun be in the next chap :)))


	7. carry oN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leejihoon:** wow ive never seen hao use the word 'aw'
> 
> **booseungkwan:** last time he used 'aw' was when jeonghan send a vid of jisoo tripping onto the floor
> 
> **impumped:** "sigh" good ol days
> 
> **leejihoon:** it was 3days ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol: oldman=>singledad (lmao dont ask)  
> jeonghan: impumped  
> jisoo: ///  
> jun: smoothguy  
> soonyoung: whipped  
> wonwoo: ///  
> jihoon: adorable  
> seokmin: whipped2.0  
> mingyu: carrothairedboi  
> minghao: child  
> seungkwan: bootifulass (he lov his user)  
> hansol: gottablast  
> chan: ///

** (family fun reunion) **

**choiseungcheol:** now im gonna fucking PROVE that im not an old man

**leechan:** yay

**jeonwonwoo:** much exitement

**kimmingyu:** much fun

**wenjunhui:** very nice

**xuminghao:** inch arresting

**hongjisoo:** we're lookin forward for it

**leeseokmin:** much conCERNED

**chwehansol:** ^

**choiseungcheol:** omg can ya'll stop attacking me

**yoonjeonghan:** wOw im pumped but let me show my beautiful angelic face first for ya'll bitchass

**chwehansol:** pls dont say 'im pumped' ever again

**kwonsooyoung:** im slowly clapping

**_(booseungkwan changed yoonjeonghan to impumped)_ **

**impumped:** why

_**(impumped changed choiseungcheol to oldman)** _

**oldman:** noW WHAT DID I DO

**leejihoon:** lot of shit man

**impumped:**

**booseungkwan:** i saw you taking leik 10 pics lmao

**impumped:** stop exposing me bitch

**jeonwonwoo:** truth speaks itself man

**wenjunhui:** if this aint me

**kwonsoonyoung:** you hve a really nice faCE

**kimmingyu:** OOF

**leeseokmin:** how have i never seen you tf

**hongjisoo:** if you ever seen him, hes probably laying down somewhere n sleeping

**jeonwonwoo:** jeonghan being jeonghan

**oldman:** i legit take every word i said

**impumped:** why bcoz im too pretty?

**oldman:** bcauz ur in my class

**impumped:** im sorry what

**leechan:** why did that sounded so creepy tf

\---  
**(gyu stfu challenge failed)**

**singledad:** U FCUKINF  
**singledad:** KWON

**canigetawaffle:** nani

**with2littersofcoke:** tf did i DO

**singledad:** WHY DID U ADDED "THE" YOONJEONGHAN

**saveme:** theres like only one 'yoonjeonghan' tf

**hotlinebling:** nAnI

**bonelesspizza:** lmao yall having a fucking blASt

**saveme:** aint that ur fucking crush or some shit

**singledad:** n-nO

\---

**(family fun reunion)**

**impumped:** im sorry whaT  
**impumped:** now who tf are yOU **@oldman**

**wenjunhui:** lmao its seungcheol

**impumped:** whos that

**jeonwonwoo:** well that backfired

**booseungkwan:** i chOCKED

**leejihoon:** didnt he had his username as his full name tf

**impumped:** i-  
**impumped:** i still dont know

\--  
**(gyu stfu challenge failed)**

**singledad:** IM DECEASED  
**singledad:** HE DOESNT EVEN RECONIZE MY NAME THIS FUCKING-

**with2littersofcoke:** arent ya'll in some classes together and aint that creppy that u kno him but he doesnt

**canigetawaffle:** this is so sad

**saveme:** now how do u know his name and he doesnt

**singledad:** iDK

**bonelesspizza:** lmao veRY sad

**hotlinebling:** oml just send a PIC in the gc or i WILL

**singledad:** dONT BItcH pls

\---  
**(familly fun reunion)**

**oldman:** um  
**oldman:** the one who almost burnt down the class last time in chem class

**impumped:** ohh  
**impumped:** OHHH  
**impumped:** the one with orange ass carrot hair last time?

**chwehansol:** no thats mingyu

**xuminghao:** LMAO WHAT HAPPENDED AND WHY DID HE HAVE CARROT HAIR

**oldman:** thats gonna be a story for another time child

**kimmingyu:** i fucking lost a bet

_**(kwonsoonyoung changed xuminghao to child)** _

**child:** now what-

**impumped:** wait arent you also the one who tripped on the floor that morning in class

**oldman:** THATS STILL MINGYU BUT WITH BLACK HAIR

**_(oldman left the gc)_ **  
**_(booseungkwan added oldman to the gc)_ **

**oldman:** im-

**hongjisoo:** its still carrothaired boi

_**(leechan changed kimmingyu to carrothairedboi)** _

**leeseokmin:**

**carrothairedboi:** I DONT EVEN HAVE THAT HAIRCUT ANYMORE STAPH

**jeonwonwoo:** u still look good

**carrothairedboi:** WHAT

**jeonwonwoo:** w-what

**wenjunhui:** can we pls cotunit with the pics

**jeonwonwoo:** cotunit??

**carrothairedboi:** he meant continue

**child:** no one asked

**carrothairedboi:** stfu child

**child:** stfu carrot haired boi

**leechan:** okAY so on the count of three we all send the rest of our pics  
**leechan:** im tiRED of waiting  >:((

**leeseokmin:** he SNappED

**booseungkwan:** alright bitches 1

**kwonsooyoung:** 2

**hotlinebling:** 3

**impumped:** ....

**carrothairedboi:** .....

**jeonwonwoo:** ...  
**jeonwonwoo:** fucking whimps

**wenjunhui:** BITCH WHo U CALLING A WHIMP  
**wenjunhui:** JEON IM GONNA GO TO UR HOUSE AND BEAT YO ASS  
**wenjunhui:** AND IM GONNA THROW THIS HEAVY ASS BOOK AT YOUR FACE-

**child:**

**child:** im gonna change my hair to black next week and grow a mullet :D

**wenjunhui:** oh hello there you are VERY cute there

**oldman:** went to 1 to 100 real quick there

**child:** im flATTERED AWWW

**leechan:** i like yo earrings

**child:** thaNKS ;DD

**leejihoon:** wow ive never seen hao use the word 'aw'

**booseungkwan:** last time he used 'aw' was when jeonghan send a vid of jisoo tripping onto the floor

**impumped:** "sigh" good ol days

**leejihoon:** it was 3days ago

**chwehansol:** ooF niCE

**child:** im so nice indeed

**leeseokim:** can i have that vid pls **@impumped**

**impumped:** aYT i goTCHU

**hongjisoo:** i feel very loved

**oldman:** we love a strong frIENDSHIP

**leechan:** indeed

**kwonsooyoung:** arent u the one who wanted to all of us to send a pic on the count of 3 @leechan

**leechan:** lmao but i aint gonna send mine first

**leejihoon:** ....

**hongjisoo:** okAY carry ON

**leeseokmin:** indeed

**wenjunhui:**   
**wenjunhui:** oh im sorry for the wait i gotta find a good angle ;))))))))))))

**booseungkwan:** nice hair ma8

**wenjunhui:** thanks m8

**jeonwonwoo:** ur just laying on the table  
**jeonwonwoo:** not rlly a 'good' angle in my opinion

**wenjunhui:** wanna fight

**child:** my good man wen junhui,  
**child:** you there, are so very handsome there  
**child:** my eyes have been blessed

**leechan:** well damn

**carrothairedboi:** ew gross

**jeonwonwoo:** ^

**wenjunhui:** im flATTERED **@child** also wanna go on a lil date w me a lil later ;)))))))))

**child:** OH? FUCK YES?

**leejihoon:** well damn

**oldman:** 1 TO A 100 REAL QUICK THERE TF

**kwonsooyoung:** AGREEDDD SMOOTHHH DAMN

_**(booseungkwan changed wenjunhui to smoothguy)** _

**booseungkwan:** ya'll welCOME :D

**smoothguy:** very flattered

**impumped:** hey **@oldman** i never got to see ur face :((((

**oldman:** can someone first change my user pls

_**(chwehansol changed oldman to singledad)** _

**impumped:** nani tf did not expect that

**smoothguy:** LMAOO

**singledad:** //SIGHH//

**child:** "SINGLEDAD" IM //WHEEZING//

**leejihoon:** wait ur marriED?

**kwonsoonyoung:** nah we see him as an hangry dad  
**kwonsoonyoung:** very single very hangry

**booseungkwan:** tf is a hangry

**leeseokmin:** we just like to describe him that

**singledad:**   
**singledad:** ya'll satisfied

**chwehansol:** BIG OOF

**booseungkwan:** daMN

**child:** dad be looking like a modeL

**impumped:** oh  
**impumped:** OHHHHHHH

**carrothairedboi:** when reality hits u

**impumped:** YOURE THAT GUY WHOACCIDENTLY THREW A BOOK AT THE TEACHERS FACE YESTERDAY  
**impumped:** gotta say u are very good looking cheol

**jeonwonwoo:** well damn jesus christ

**smoothguy:** WTF HOW

**singledad:** yes now that was me  
**singledad:** and thank you yes

**leejihoon:** lmao tf

**leechan:** CARRY ON

**kwonsooyoung:**   
**kwonsooyoung:** i was at a studio if ya'll wonderin

**chwehansol:** again BIG OOF

**leejihoon:** can u send me more pics of u pls

**kwonsooyoung:** what why

**leejihoon:** please :(

**kwonsooyoung:** OKAY SURE ILL SEND YOU AN ENTIRE FUCKING ALBUM IF U WANT HOON

**smoothguy:** well damn son

**child:** OH MY FUCKING GOD HES SO WHIPPED FOR JIHOON IM CRYIN

**_(carrothairedguy changed kwonsoyoung to whipped)_ **

**whipped:** yall nice

**singledad:** indeed

**impumped:** indeed yes

**jeonwonwoo:** idk if i should be scared or  
**jeonwonwoo:** jihoon is using an emoji and im-

**leejihoon:** why i acting like as if i use an emoji im gonna drop a bomb

**leechan:** CARRY ON

**child: @leejihoon** if u send a pic of u rn ill make u free coffee at my workplace

**leejihoon:** deal bitch  
**leejihoon:**

**whipped:** ur so cute aw

**carrothairedboi:** he looks  
**carrothairedboi:** so scary ohmy  
**carrothairedboi:** can we- have a better one

**smoothguy:** yes pls  
**smoothguy:** u look like u can slice my throat

**leeseokmin:** agreed yes

**singledad:** ^

**chwehansol:** ^^^

**leejihoon:** no bitch

**whipped:** plssssssss

**child:** YALL I GOTCHU FAMS

**leejihoon:** NO

**leechan:** YAY

**impumped:** YES

**hongjisoo:** YES

**booseungkwan:** YESS

**jeonwonwoo:** yes pls

**child:** heres a recent one  
**child:**

**leejihoon:** WHY I DONT LIKE THAT ONE

**whipped:** YO HES SOCUTE I LOV HIM

**leejihoon:** ohmygodhelp

**carrothairedboi:** THATS BETTER JESUS

**leeseokmin:** AGREEDDD

**singledad:** he looks like the cup aw

_**(smoothguy changed leejihoon to adorable)** _

**adorable:** im gonna add each one of you in my list  
**adorable:** except soonyoung 

**singledad:** tf hes talking about

**hongjisoo:** another story for another time

**jeonwonwoo:** u rather not kno bout it

**child:** NEXT

**booseungkwan:** ya'll even reaDY to see my cute ASS FACE fuckers

**leeseokmin:** IM HYPE

**whipped:** we love hyping up our friends yes

**booseungkwan:**

**chwehansol:** osxjlw

**singledad:** lord we broke him lmao

**booseungkwan:** **@chwehansol** didnt u already know how tf i looked

**smoothguy:** hes very shocked of ur visuals

**booseungkwan:** i know everybody is :)))  
**booseungkwan:** come onnn **@chwehansol** i wanna see a pic of u now :(((

**chwehansol:** O GTCHU

**child:** some sort of deja vu huh

**_(whipped changed chwehansol to gottablast)_ **

**leechan:** ^^^

**gottablast:**

**singledad:** nice hair

**booseungkwan:** now its time for me to say  
**booseungkwan:** BIG OOF DAMN

**gottablast:** awW thaNKS BOO

**child:** oh hey i reconize u at the coffee shop i work  
**child:** u somehow always order a 'coffee but make it sweet pls i dont like bitter'

**smoothguy:** arent like all coffee bitter

**gottablast:** i have my own taste dont bully me

_**(booseungkwan changed their usename to bootifulass)** _

**bootifulass:** just miss my user okay carry on

**gottablast:** describe u vrry well

**bootifulass:** what

**gottablast:** whAT

**impumped:** aw thats cute

**hongjisoo:** okay **@leeseokmin**

**leeseokmin:** nani what

**hongjisoo:** we're gonna send our pics at the same time  
**hongjisoo:** bcoz its cute  
**Hongjisoo:** :D

**Leeseokmin:** OKAY I GOTCHUS

**Impumped:** WHIPPED NUM2

**(smoothguy changed leeseokmin to whipped2.0)**

**whipped2.0:**

**hongjisoo:**

**whipped2.0:** u look good

**hongjisoo:** you look good

**whipped2.0:** no u look good

**hongjisoo:** no you look good

**whipped2.0:** nO yOU look goOOD

**hongjisoo:** NO YOU LOOK BETTER GOOD

**whipped2.0:** FUCK NO YOU

**hongjisoo:** NO YOU

**whipped2.0:** YOU

**hongjisoo:** YOU

**smoothguy:** thx ik i look good

**impumped:** can some1 stop these two

**whipped:** aint anyone gonna question why seokmin wearing a sweater on a hot ass day

**hongjisoo:** noPE

**adorable:** jesus christ on a stick man

**child:** i chOCKED

**leechan:** alright neXT CARRY ON  
**leechan:** ...  
**leechan:** oh theres me left

**bootifulass:** come oN i wanna see how u look  
**bootifulass:** ive never seen youu?

**adorable:** same same

**jeonwonwoo:** agreed yes

**leechan:** hmmm

**whipped:** chan we will support u

**singledad:** ^^^^

**carrothairedboi:** and will hype u tf UP

**whipped2.0:** yeS

**impumped:** :DD

**leechan:** okaY finE  
**leechan:**

**bootifulass:** //GASP// viSUALS

**child:** woW

**hongjisoo:** BIG OOF NOW

**impumped:** AW UR S CUTE

**jeonwonwoo:** ur suppa CUTE 

**adorable:** big ooF again yes

**gottablast:** YESSSS IM FUCKING PROUD

**whipped:** AW BIG UWUUU

**whipped2.0:** CHAN YES

**singledad:** IM PROUD YES MY BOY CHAN

**smoothguy:** BUDDY CHAN WOW UR WOW

**carrothairedboi:** CHAN YOU ARE CUTE STFU

**leechan:** awww you guYS im blUSHING :((((

**singledad:** <3

**impumped:** <3

**hongjisoo:** <3

**smoothguy:** <3

**whipped:** <3

**jeonwonwoo:** <3

**adorable:** <3

**whipped2.0:** <3

**carrothairedboi:** <3

**child:** <3

**bootifulass:** <3!!!

**gottablast:** <3

**leechan:** AWWWWW YOU GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw look how they all lov chan <33  
> i did like 2 references of 2 svt songs in there can ya find it??


	8. What’s the fucking tea dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Orangehairedboi:** what does it mean
> 
>  **Orangehairedboi:** yall im sweating what does it mean
> 
>  **child:** it means ur getting it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back and alive and ready to vibe with new memes
> 
> seungcheol: singledad  
> jeonghan: impumped  
> jisoo: notsoholy  
> jun: smoothguy  
> soonyoung: whipped  
> wonwoo: wonhoo  
> jihoon: adorable  
> seokmin: whipped2.0  
> mingyu: carrothairedboi  
> minghao: child  
> seungkwan: bootifulass  
> hansol: gottablast  
> chan: victim

**Family fun reunion**

**Bootifulass** :sup fuckers

 **Smoothguy:**  sorry who are u again

 **Whipped** : he-

 **Bootifulass:** i-

 **Bootifulass:** blocked, unfriended, my mom is calling ur mom BYE

 **Smoothguy** : ur welcome

 **Whipped2.0:**  ah yes, a wonderful sight to wake up at

 **Jisoo** : good morning sunshines!

 **Whipped2.0:** FUCKINGN TAKE ALL MY UWUS DAMMIT

 **Jisoo:**  i breathed but uwu

 **Jisoo:**  ÙWÚ

 **child** : thats a verry aggressive uwu there

 **Child** : cuz owo bitch

 **Smoothguy:**  omg cute uwu

 **Chan:** omg ew ōwō

 **Gottablast** : tf an uwu

 **Bootifulass:** GASP U UNCULTURED SWINE ò0ó

 **gottablast:** i-i breathed u-uwu?

 **Bootifulass:** hansol vernon chwe the third, im taking u on a journey to stan twitter language

 **Gottablast:** t-the third??

 **Whipped:** why the third tho

 **Whipped:** like why not the fifth

 **Adorable:** soonyoung no

 **Orangehairedboi:** wtf is going on why is there uwu everywhere

 **child:** do not question u fucking apple

 **Orangehairedboi:** what kind of fucking insult

 **Smoothguy:** if he say ur an apple then ur a fucking goddamn apple

 **Whipped** : u fucking pieces of pineapples

 **Impumped:** yall sister chill and i got the hottest tea

 **Bootifulass:** OUH BITCH

 **Child:** OUH TEA

 **carrothairedboi** : i heard tea

 **Gottablast:** where is tea i want the tea

 **Chan:** !!!!

 **Adorable:** fucking spill

 **whipped:** um yeS?

 **whipped2.0:**  IM ALL EARS

 **Wonwoo:** ...

 **Wonwoo:** what is it

 **Child:** i like how **@wonwoo** just came outta nowhere just for the sake of the tea

 **Orangehairedboi:** thats cute

 **Child:** how-

 **Impumped:** ok but like

 **Impumped:** HAVE YOU GUYS EVER SEEN SEUNGCHEOL WITH A SLEVELESS SHIRT CUZ I-

 **Impumped:** IM HYPERVENTILATING

 **Impumped:** HE- he DOES THIS THING WHERE HIS ARM FLEX AND-

 **Impumped:** THOSE MUSCLES

 **Impumped:** i could watch him work out FOR DAYS WITHOUT GETTING BORED

 **Jisoo:** wtf

 **Jisoo:** are u ok

 **Chan:** WHAT KIND OF SORCERY

 **Child:** WHAT KIND OF FUCKING TEA

 **Gottablast:** uhh plz say sike?

 **bootifulass:** ugh i WISH 

 **Wonwoo:** i have seen it all, now its time for my ass to leave this shithole

 **Orangehairedboi:** omg plz dont pop a boner outta nowhere

 **Smoothguy:** ok first of all ew

 **Smoothguy:** second, eW

 **Adorable:** soonyoung wheres my bleach

 **Whipped:** come to my place i got bleach

 **Adorable:** ...

 **Adorable:** bet

 **Whipped:** whAT OK WAIT LEMME CHANGE

 **Bootifulass:** WHATAFUCK THEY-

 **Whipped2.0:** fucking, yes wbk

 **Bootifulass:** THATS NOT- wait wHAT THATS TEA WHAT-

 **smoothguy:** my- ok this- is not how my morning supposed to go

 **Child:** aw want me to make it all better :(

 **Smoothguy:**...

 **Smoothguy:** yes pls uwu

 **Bootifulass:** WHAT GOES ON

 **Orangehairedboi:** what tf happened with **@impumped** is he gucci

 **impumped:** YALL

 **wonwoo:** oh no

 **Gottablast:** there he fuckin go

 **Singledad:** what goes on here kids

 **Whiped2.0:** HE HAD RISEN FROM THE DEATHS

 **Impumped:** oh hi there

 **Bootifulass:** HE-

 **Gottablast:** he-

 **Smoothguy:** ah theres dad, lord plz forgive yoon jeonghan sins

 **Singledad:** what i-

 **Orangehairedboi:** PLEASE HES BEEN THIRSTING ABOUT U AND OUR EYES-

 **Jisoo:** fucking take MY HOLE ASS JUG OF HOLY WATER HOE

 **Whipped2.0:** please

 **Singledad:** what ofc i know he thirst about me

 **Singledad:** thats hella hot

 **Impumped:** ikr :D

 **Bootifulass:** i-

 **Orangehairedboi:** [looks in the camera like in the office]

 **Chan:** someone plz hold me

 **Jisoo:** dw I’ll hold u

 **Whipped2.0:** dw I’ll hold you

 **Chan:** seokmin and jisoo are the only one i trust in this fucking household

 **Jisoo:** aw thats so cute of u seok

 **Whipped2.0:** but ur cuter josh

 **Jisoo** : no you

 **Whipped2.0:** no yoU

 **Chan:** nvm i take whatever tf i said BACK just fucking hold each other

 **Jisoo:** i wish but he’s busy :(

 **Chan:** EYE-

 **Child:** ouh seok and josh are getting it

 **Orangehairedboi:** now where tf did u come from

 **Child:** juns place

 **Orangehairedboi:** bitch i live with him wym

 **Child:** in his room dumb bitch

 **Orangehairedboi:** HOW

 **Smoothguy:** yeah it be like that sometimes

 **Orangehairedboi:** ANSWERS MY QUESTION

 **orangehairedboi:** H O W

 **wonwoo:** k im back hoes

 **Orangehairedboi:** who u calling a hoe

 **Orangehairedboi:** h-ho ho ho òwó

 **Gottablast:** sorry to break it to ya, Christmas just passed not too long ago

 **Smoothguy:** u aint fuNNY my guy

 **Gottablast:** tsk TSK fucking try me

 **Smoothguy:** dont teST ME

 **child:** y’all ever watch johnny test tho?

 **Orangehairedboi:** yes

 **Botifulass:** sister waiT

_**(Bootifulass changed wonwoo to wonhoo)** _

**Wonhoo:** w-why

 **Bootifulass:** get it cuz

 **Bootifulass:** wonwoo and hes a ho cuz hes trying to get into mingyu pants and hes trying wonhoo his way into it

 **Child:** ...

 **Smoothguy:** ...

 **Gottablast:** ...sweetie no

 **Orangehairedboi :** ...

 **Orangehairedboi:** wait wHAT

_**(Wonhoo kicked Bootifulass out of the gc)** _

**Wonhoo:** IT-

 **Wonhoo:** IT WAS A NICE KNOWING YALL

 **Whipped:** WAIT HOLD I JUST GOT HERE SISTER HOLD MY WIG

 **Adorable:** what goes on here

 **Singledad:** yo what a MESS

 **Child:** DHSKALKGKH

 **Orangehairedboi:** what does it mean

 **Orangehairedboi:** yall im sweating what does it mean

 **child:** it means ur getting it

 **Orangehairedboi:** **@child** IM STILL SWEATING

 **smoothguy:** SIS SKSKDJD NOW THATS THE REAL FUCKING TEA

 **Gottablast:** FUCKING //WHEEZING//

 **Chan:** a headache is coming

 **Chan:** and its because all of y’all

 **Adorable:** what kind of kdrama

 **Jisoo:** wtf goes ON HERE

 **Jisoo:** just came back from a cuddle session and we miss a chunk of a tea? **@whipped2.0**

 **Whipped2.0:** well SHIT

 **Impumped:** yall-

 **Jisoo:** NOT NOW

 **Impumped:** I BREATHED BITCH

 **Jisoo:** didnt i told you to take my fucking holy water JUG

_**(Smoothguy changed jisoo to notsoholy)** _

**Singledad:** damn who knew

 **notsoholy:** SIGH

 **chan:** seungkwan is threatening me to add him back

 **Chan:** w-WHAT DO I DO IM A FUCKING VICTIM HELP

_**(Gottablast added Bootifulass to the gc)** _

_**(Whipped changed chan to victim)** _

**Victim:** is this it chief

 **Bootifulass:** **@gottablast** muah ily

 **Bootifulass:** N E WAYS U FUCKERS

 **Bootifulass:** i just exposed **@wonhoo** ass cuz hes a fucking wIMP and did him a favor THANK ME LATER HMMF

 **Singledad:** im in despair

 **Orangehairedboi:** u fucking pineapples im still SWEATING

 **Impumped:** then go take a shower

 **Notsoholy:** **@impumped** not fuNNY

 **Whipped:** ok i need y’all to get **@wonhoo** online

 **Child:** dw i got y’all

 **Child:** i got a album of his pics whilst he looked hella emo hehe

 **Child:** it’s somewhere in my phone gallery-

 **Wonhoo:** NO NO PLEASE NOT MY EMO PHASE

 **Whipped2.0:** WTF IT FUCKING WORKED

 **Smoothguy:** WE GOT HIM FOLKS

 **Impumped:** ew dont say folks u sound like an old man

 **Singledad:** ur not funny

 **Impumped:** :P

 **Smoothguy:** im fucking insulted

 **Bootifulass:** **@wonhoo** ayt SPEACK HO

 **Wonhoo:** ok first learn your fucking grammar

 **Wonhoo:** second, mingyu is fucking hot

 **Orangehairedboi:** oh really

 **Orangehairedboi:** ur fuxksinf jhot too ands fickinf cute asfuckld

 **Adorable:** is he ok

 **Whipped:** i can hear him screaming, I’ll take that as a 50/50

 **Smoothguy:** ok y’all banging now

 **singledad:** its been 3 second

 **Smoothguy:** you never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok im so SORRY for not posting for like 372927 years (i was busy with school n stuff) but um happy 2019 and let’s get it :D  
> also i legit forgot the whole plot of the story so i need to be creative :D


End file.
